A Captain and His Country
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, tentara USAF berpangkat kapten berakhir bertemu dengan seorang perempuan misterus yang punya pangkat di atas miliknya dan ia akhirnya menyadari kalau si mayor jenderal bukanlah wanita biasa pada akhirnya. (America x Nyo!America)
1. A Captain Named Alfred F Jones

**Author**: Ini bisa dibilang fic pasangan dari Mortal Body, Immortal Love. Versi fic sebelumnya yang jadi personifikasi itu si Alfred (Hetalia). Nah kalau di fic ini gantian, yang jadi personifikasinya Amelia (Nyotalia), Alfrednya jadi manusia biasa.

(Terus juga karena Author lagi kesemsem sama baju militer America. Baru sadar Himaruya ngegambar seragam khusus masa Perang Dingin Amerika dua kali. Satu versi dasi, satunya _scarf_)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning: **Istilah militer aja sih

* * *

**Joint Base Lewis–McChord** **12:00PM**

Di sebuah kafeteria yang merupakan bagian bangunan fasilitas militer Amerika Serikat terlihat sedang penuh diisi para tentara kelaparan. Mereka semua sama-sama makan dengan santai karena memang hari itu tidak ada kejadian berarti. Tak ada latihan serius atau apapun yang mengejutkan seisi pangkalan. Diantara kerumunan para tentara, terlihat salah satu orang paling mencolok. Mencoloknya ini bukan dari baju (karena mereka semua sedang memakai kaos pendek Air Force) maupun wajahnya yang memang bisa dikatakan termasuk _baby face__, _tapi sebuah rambut melawan arus diantara rambut pendeknya sudah pasti ditatap aneh oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

Ia terlihat tertawa bersamaan dengan tentara lainnya karena lelucon diantara mereka. Di depan masing-masing tentara juga terdapat wadah makanan.

Baru saja laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat selesai makan, seseorang dengan _dress uniform _Angkatan Udara berlari dari pintu keluar kafeteria menuju di mana ia duduk.

Laki-laki dengan pakaian lengkap hormat dan dibalas dengan perlakuan sama oleh si rambut mencuat, "permisi, Captain Jones. Anda dibutuhkan di ruang kantor secepatnya."

Selesai menyampaikan pesan dari atasan di kantor, laki-laki dengan seragam formal langsung mohon diri. Setelah kedua mata laki-laki yang dipanggil Captain Jones sudah yakin kalau pemberi pesan sudah jauh dari kafeteria, ia baru mengeluarkan erangan malas.

"Untuk apa mereka membutuhkanku? Kan sekarang hari santaaai!" Ia mengeluh dan untungnya dibalas dengan tepukan bermaksud untuk simpati di pundak oleh kolega di sampingnya.

"_Good luck, Cap_"

"Yah yah... kalian sih enak masih bisa santai." Laki-laki dipanggil 'Captain Jones' kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan titik di mana ia sudah merasa nyaman duduk dan mengobrol. Langkahan kakinya terlihat berat karena rasa malas. Walaupun berakhir meningkatkan kecepatan karena takut dimarahi atasan.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan kantor di mana para pejabat militer berada, ia menyadari dari suara dibalik pintu telah diisi beberapa orang. Jika kita kira-kira, si kapten dengan rambut mencuat bisa dibilang pejabat Angkatan Udara di pangkalan Lewis–McChord paling terlambat karena ruangan sudah diisi penuh oleh orang-orang penting. Belum ditambah dia masih memakai kaos latihan fisik belum berganti ke seragam seharusnya. Erangan kedua keluar dari mulut. Pasrah, ia memilih masuk dan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Saat pintu terbuka dan badan masuk ke ruangan, mata dari orang-orang dengan berbagai pangkat langsung tertuju padanya menyebabkan ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Dan akhirnya, Kapten yang berhasil memimpin pasukannya dalam operasi tahun kemarin baru datang. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Alfred F. Jones. Baru saja diangkat dua tahun yang lalu menjadi Kapten. Kau bahkan masih memakai kaos latihan dan belum berganti ke _dress uniform, _Jones" atasannya, Kolonel Woodrow memperkenalkan dengan muka masam dengan dibumbui semi mengomel di akhir.

Alfred hanya bisa mengelus belakang leher dengan wajah tersipu malu, "Maaf Pak, aku telat"

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Kapten." Suara feminim membalas perkataan Alfred. Ini menyebabkan si laki-laki berambut pirang mendongak dan berdiri dengan tegak. Ia juga sebenarnya takjub karena perempuan yang membalas bukan tentara biasa.

Lagipula, tidak ada tentara biasa mengucapkan permintaan maaf diterima kecuali kau punya jabatan lebih tinggi. Alfred juga jadi merona saat baru menyadari kalau memang tidak diisi oleh laki-laki saja, ada seorang perempuan rambut pirang sebahu dengan seragam formal Angkatan Udara berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang.

Kedua kedua mata birunya menangkap lencana di kedua bahu, ia merasa dirinya berharap ditelan bumi karena sudah terlambat bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan si perempuan yang memiiliki jabatan seorang jenderal bintang dua.

"Lagipula, kita harus maklumi. Baru selesai latihan, bukan Kapten?"

Alfred yang awalnya sibuk di dalam pikirannya sendiri terkaget saat si mayor jenderal mengajaknya bicara.

"_Yes, Ma'am_. Aku dan beberapa teman-teman sedang latihan fisik" dua jam yang lalu, bagian hati sanubari Alfred menambahkan. Ia berbohong sedikit.

"Wah kalau begitu, aku ingin lihat bagian latihan. Bagaimana kalau kutes langsung di pelatihan mempertahankan diri, Kapten?"

Entah kenapa Alfred merasa menyesal berbohong tentang ia sedang latihan, "baiklah, Ma'am."

Rombongan pejabat pertahanan Angkatan Udara berjalan di depan, Alfred mengikuti di belakang karena harus diomeli kolonel. Si kolonel mengingatkan kalau memang hari ini akan ada sidak mendadak. Seharusnya sudah berganti pakaian sejak selesai latihan bukannya malah mengajak ngobrol tak jelas dengan bawahan.

"Tapi Pak, aku melakukan ini untuk _bonding _dengan anak-anak!"

Namun sang atasan terlihat tidak percaya dengan alasan dari Alfred, "maksudmu bermalas-malasan, Jones? Yah sudahlah, ayo kita cepat ke _gym _untuk tes mendadak"

"... lagipula aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada sidak hari ini, Kolonel."

Penjelasan terakhir dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari kolonel yang menyebabkan Alfred mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengikuti rombongan pejabat dari pusat berjarak dua meter di depan.

Mereka sampai di tempat latihan fisik. Terlihat banyak peralatan olah raga lengkap mulai dari _threadmill _sampai angkat beban. Oh ya, karena memang hari itu sebenarnya hari untuk bersantai jadi ruangan tersebut juga diisi beberapa tentara yang memilih untuk olahraga sendiri atau mengobrol. Melihat rombongan dengan jabatan tinggi membuat para tentara berdiri tegak dan menyambut dengan hormat. Para tentara tersebut juga akhirnya menyadari kalau atasan pasukan mereka yang paling dekat alias Alfred mengikuti di belakang dengan beberapa jarak langkahan.

"Baiklah, Kapten Jones. Ini sidak untuk mengetes kesiapan dalam mempertahankan diri" salah satu pejabat dengan pangkat letnan jenderal menatap Alfred dengan wajah serius. Alfed hanya mengangguk.

"Baik, Pak... uh, Harold! Kau jadi-"

Belum selesai Alfred memberi perintah ke salah satu tentara pangkat bawah yang ada di kerumunan, mayor jenderal malah mendekat dan memberi aba-aba untuk membatalkan perintah. Alfred mau tak mau hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang akan jadi partner di latihan kali ini, Kapten" penjelasannya ditutup dengan sebuah kedipan centil. Alfred hanya bisa menganga (dan sedikit malu juga karena wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan dua jepitan rambut bentuk bintang baru saja mengerlingkan mata padanya). Tunggu, si mayor jenderal akan jadi partnernya?

"B-baiklah..." Alfred berakhir garuk kepala padahal tak gatal.

"Kolonel, pinjamkan aku pakaian latihan dong. Aku lupa bawa!"

Beberapa menit kemudian. Perempuan dengan jabatan tinggi sudah berganti dari seragam formal warna biru ke pakaian latihan berupa kaos warna abu-abu dan celana longga berbahan mudah bergerak warna cokelat. Ia masih tersenyum dengan lebar khas bintang Hollywood. Alfred sebenarnya menatap tak yakin pada lawan yang akan mengetes.

Keduanya sekarang berada di _ring _latihan.

"Kau memasang wajah berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kenapa? Takut melakukan kesalahan, Kapten? Atau karena aku seorang wanita?" Senyuman menantang diperlihatkan si perempuan.

Menyinggung pemikirannya, Alfred hanya terdiam dengan muka sedikit merona.

"_Sorry, Ma'am_"

"Satu hal, Jones. Jangan pernah menganggap enteng lawanmu hanya karena memiliki perbedaan mencolok pada penampilan. Oh yah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Amelia, Amelia Foster Jones. Panggil saja Amelia, oke? Ahahaha aku baru sadar, nama belakang kita sama tapi aku yakin kalau kita tidak ada hubungan darah haha!"

Alfred tak mau berkomentar, ia sadar kalau salah satu ciri khas menyebalkan darinya adalah cerewet. Namun, perempuan bernama Amelia Jones seorang mayor jenderal di Angkatan Udara mengalahkannya dalam soal berisik. Ditambah kata-katanya benar-benar menohok, tidak direm sama sekali. Ia pikir dirinya terlalu terbuka dengan namanya pendapat. Perempuan di hadapannya malah menjadikan ciri negatif dirinya seperti diputar sampai diatas ukuran maksimal.

_Mayor Jenderal Amelia Jones entah kenapa memiliki sifat berupa steriotip orang Amerika Serikat_, pikir Alfred.

Keduanya sekarang berada dalam posisi menyerang, tangan kanan dan kiri terangkat sedangkan kaki-kaki melakukan kuda-kuda. Tatapan keduanya memperlihatkan sedang mencoba membaca gerakan.

Alfred maju duluan menyerang dengan tonjokan, dengan sigap Amelia menahan dengan tangan kanan untuk kemudian ia pegang dengan erat dan dibanting ke belakang. Butuh beberapa detik Alfred sadar kalau dirinya baru saja dibanting dengan mudah seperti dirinya tak punya berat.

"Aturan pertama dalam bertarung, jangan buat kesempatan musuh untuk membalas serangan atau... Kapten Jones, jangan bilang anda masih menganggap remeh diriku?" Alis kanan Amelia terangkat dan selanjutnya ia mengulurkan tangan. Uluran tangan perempuan itu diterima Alfred.

"Tidak dan terima kasih telah membantu berdiri"

Amelia tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana kalau bertahan? Biar aku yang menyerang."

Alfred hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kembali mengambil kuda-kuda. Kali ini wajah Alfred benar-benar serius dibandingkan sebelumnya.

...

Keluar dari mobil Ford warna hitam, Alfred dengan tas jinjing _sport _berjalan dengan malas. Seorang perempuan dengan pangkat tinggi yang berkunjung ke pangkalan di mana ia bertugas baru saja mengalahkannya saat mengetes. Ia sejujurnya masih tak percaya, semua gerakannya bisa terbaca dengan mudah oleh si mayor jenderal. Dalam hati kecilnya, Alfred jujur merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki agak terluka dikalahkan begitu saja oleh perempuan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ada banyak kejanggalan dari perempuan berpangkat mayor jenderal tadi. Beberapa ciri aneh membuat ia bingung. Dimulai dari awal, ia dihormati bahkan seperti dianggap memiliki pangkat tertinggi diantara pejabat militer yang datang. Walaupun ada Letnan Jenderal, anehnya Mayor Jenderal Amelia Jones lebih sering bertanya dan lebih tahu. Apalagi tatapan yang diberikan saat tes pertahan diri, matanya begitu fokus seperti elang memangsa. Secara pendeknya, Amelia F. Jones seperti mengetahui seluk beluk militer bahkan di atas jenderal bintang empat. Melihat dari gerak-geriknya seolah berkarir sudah lama melebihi jenderal tertua yang ada.

Alfred hanya menghela nafas lelah, ia sadar telah dijadikan subjek sidak karena paling terlambat.

Pintu rumah berwarna putih dibuka, jalan ke dalam kedua mata biru _cerulean _miliknya menatap seisi ruangan. Ia juga tak lupa mengunci pintu, "akhirnya sampai rumah dan untung besok hari Sabtu..."

Ia duduk di kursi sofa untuk mulai melepas tali sepatu boot. Setelah dilepas, tangan kanannya kembali mengambil tas jinjing untuk dibawa ke kamar tidur. Sesampainya di kamar tidur, ia lempar tas ke sudut ruangan. Alfred mengerang, dirinya perlu membersihkan badan sebelum tidur.

Berjalan dengan pelan, ia ke kamar mandi dan mulai melepas baju.

Beberapa menit kemudian, badan sudah tidak lengket lagi karena keringat. Ia langsung mengambil kaos berbahan katun putih berlengan biru dan celana kolor warna merah. Sudah merasa nyaman, Alfred langsung merebahkan badan ke tempat tidur.

"Ahh... akhirnya tidur juga." Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan nyamannya ranjang di rumah sendiri. Ditambah kerja di militer kalau sudah harus memenuhi panggilan tugas, kasur empuk merupakan hal tidak mungkin di lapangan.

Kedua matanya langsung tertutup dan Alfred sudah melayang ke dunia mimpi.

**DUK DUK**

Suara pintu diketuk dengan kencang mulai mengganggu kegiatan Alfred berpetualang di negeri mimpi. Badan yang terlentang terlihat mulai bergerak karena terganggu. Ketukan pintu menjadi-jadi menyebabkan Alfred mulai sebal. Matanya langsung mencari jam di bufet dekat tempat tidur dan terlihat kalau jam masih pagi yaitu pukul tujuh.

Alfred mengerang lalu mengusap matanya.

"Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini berkunjung!? Jangan bilang si Orang Tua Harvey pula. Sudah kubilang seharusnya dia beli saja mobil baru, masih saja suka dengan Ford tahun 70an yang sudah reyot itu. Seharusnya sudah didonasikan ke _car show _atau museum saja!" Tanpa mempedulikan penampilan yang masih pakai baju tidur dan celana kolor serta rambut berantakan khas baru bangun, ia bergegas membuka pintu.

Tak melihat siapa tamu pagi, Alfred menguap. "Ya Mr. Harvey? Ada yang bisa kubantu pagi-pagi begini?

"Hehe... aku bukan Mr. Harvey dan kau baru bangun?" suara feminim justru membalas dengan pertanyaan.

Alfred akhirnya menatap siapa tamu paginya, matanya langsung membesar.

"_Mayor General Amelia Jones?_" Ia menatap tamu pagi yang ternyata Amelia dengan keheranan.

"Yup ini aku tapi karena sedang di luar pekerjaan, panggil saja Amelia. Dipanggil dengan Jones membuatku merasa tua" cengiran khas dari Amelia ditunjukkan dan tak lupa ditambah mengangkat jempol. Perempuan dengan dua jepitan rambut berbentuk bintang terlihat memakai kaos dengan jaket bomber.

Alfred hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan membuka pintu depan dengan lebar,"ah! Silakan masuk, maaf aku baru bangun karena hari ini Sabtu, biasanya aku bangun siang sih dan... anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Amelia hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa. Alfred langsung mohon diri untuk berganti pakaian serta mempersiapkan diri. Perempuan yang datang berkunjung hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka iPhone.

Tak butuh lama Alfred mempersiapkan diri agar lebih terlihat pantas. Ia memakai hoodie warna biru dengan lengan putih. Celananya berganti ke jeans standar dan jam tangan menghiasi lengan bagian kanan. Dog tag di leher tak pernah ia lepas sama sekali. Jadi bisa dibilang tambahan aksesori di badan. Tak seperti biasanya, kacamata bertengger di wajah.

Amelia menutup game yang sedang dimainkan, ia mendongak melihat kalau orang ditunggu sudah siap.

"Ayo kita sarapan, kutraktir tenang saja!"

Alfred hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, "eh?"

"Yup, karena aku merasa tak enak kemarin telah membantingmu. Jadi yah... kutraktir."

Yah minimal makanan gratis, pikir Alfred masih kebingungan. Perempuan ini benar-benar aneh. Ia mengikuti Amelia di belakang untuk keluar dari rumah.

Di depan rumah terlihat mobil jenis SUV berwarna abu-abu. Melihat merknya membuat Alfred menelan ludah (merknya Cadillac astaga, pikir Alfred takjub). Amelia berlari kecil membuka pintu bagian supir dan masuk untuk duduk. Alfred masih berdiri memperhatikan bagian luar mobil hingga akhirnya sura klakson terdengar mengagetkan. Kaca jendela turun dan memperlihatkan wajah Amelia yang terlihat tak sabar.

"Hei ayo masuk! Aku sudah lapar!"

Alfred hanya terdiam dan duduk di samping Amelia. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, mobil tersebut langsung meluncur.

"Sarapan di Mcdonald ya? Kau tidak keberatan kan ya?" pembicaraan langsung dibuka oleh Amelia.

"Tidak kok." Pembicaraan terhenti karena Alfred sibuk memandang jalanan kota Tacoma dan Amelia sibuk melihat ke depan.

Sungguh hawa tak nyaman, pikir Alfred.

"Hei... Alice kolegaku dari Inggris pernah bilang kalau aku sulit membaca keadaan. Umm... apa kau diam karena merasa tak nyaman denganku? Kalau ya, maaf yah"

Alfred mau tak mau tersenyum walaupun terlihat terpaksa, "tidak. Tidak juga, aku cuma bukan tipe orang suka bangun pagi kalau hari Sabtu jadinya marah-marah begini. Maaf Ms. Jones"

"Hei kan sudah kubilang panggil Amelia saja! Yah kalau begitu... ayo kita perbaiki mood. Itu berarti ganti rencana, setelah sarapan ayo kita ke festival. Seingatku di Tacoma hari ini ada festival musim gugur. Aku tak sabar melihat labu raksasa!" Mata Amelia berbinar.

Aura positif yang dipancarkan Amelia mulai menginfeksi perasaan Alfred jadi membuat perasaannya sedikit cerah.

"Labu raksasa, huh? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya..."

Alfred punya beberapa alasan untuk tidak datang ke festival musim gugur beberapa tahun terakhir. Selain ia sering dikirim ke daerah-daerah konflik juga ada alasan khusus kenapa dirinya jarang datang dibanding tiga tahun yang lalu. Alasan pertama ia tidak ada yang menemani untuk mengunjungi acara tahunan karena teman-teman seangkatan dari SMA sudah jauh, mulai dari kuliah di universitas Negara Bagian lain hingga pindah kembali ke negara asal (sedangkan temannya banyak orang imigran bukan asli Amerika Serikat). Serta alasan terakhir yang lebih sentimental. Bisa dibilang ini alasan paling pribadi dari seorang Alfred F. Jones. Yah, dia sebenarnya bukan anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga Jones. Kembarannya bernama Matthew juga sama masuk ke militer hanya saja berbeda kesatuan. Dia memilih Angkatan Udara sedangkan Matthew mengambil Angkatan Darat.

Matthew menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu tanpa kabar, orang-orang dari Angkatan Darat sudah menganggapnya gugur dalam tugas. Ia sejujurnya masih berharap kalau sang saudara kembar masih hidup. Hanya saja mungkin tiap hari tersiksa yang kalau dipikir lagi lebih baik dia meninggal daripada disiksa.

Alfred menghela nafas lelah dan berakhir ditatap sebentar oleh Amelia.

"Ada alasan tidak datang ke festival?"

Alfred sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan perempuan yang mengendalikan mobil.

"_Well_..."

Amelia masih diam, menunggu jawaban dari Alfred atas pertanyaan diajukan.

"Itu karena... aku tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak" mukanya sedikit ada rona merah. Alasannya terdengar sepele sekali, hati Alfred menambahkan.

"Oh begitu? Kalau tahun depan aku mengajakmu, apa mau? Sekalian kita kencan hahaha!"

Ajakan dari Amelia sukses membuat Alfred benar-benar malu. Mukanya sudah merah bagaikan tomat.

* * *

**Author: **hedkenon author, versi manusia tiap personifikasi lebih mellow sifatnya soalnya mereka individu, nggak kena pengaruh keadaan penduduknya.


	2. And His Country

Author: Hhh… rasanya jadi pengen ngeremake Immortal Body, Immortal love tapi perasaan udah kebanyakan proyek yang belum selesai *liat tumpukan multichap* AAAAAAAAA

Amelia: Rasain, gitu sih prokras mulu

Author: Plot bunny, Amelia… plot bunny! Bahkan karena nonton Angel Has Fallen jadi kena ide kalau Mike Banning diganti sama Alfred, ah… pasti Alfred jadi keren (mata berbinar)

Gilbert: (ngelempar draf When They Disappear) KERJAIN DULU INI WOY!

Author: Hueeeee….

**Diclaimer: Hetalia masih punya Himaruya**

**Warning: nggak ada**

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit di jalan, mobil yang dikendarai dua orang Amerika akhirnya berhenti di depan restoran cepat saji yang terkenal. Memarkirkan mobil di bagian ditentukan, keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk ke restoran. Amelia memaksa ia saja yang memesan, Alfred cukup menunggu di meja dekat jendela.

Tak butuh waktu lama Amelia kembali ke meja yang sudah ditempati Alfred. Mereka beruntung karena pelanggan sepi mengingat waktu kunjungan ke McDonald di pagi hari. Meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan makanan. Terlihat pesanan yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Alfred menangkap pesanannya berupa bic mac, kentang goreng dan soda ukuran sedang di nampan di tangan. Saat matanya menatap pesanan selain miliknya yang berarti milik Amelia, kedua mata birunya sedikit membesar. Selain tiga burger keju, kentang goreng, soda ukuran XL, juga paket makanan happy meal.

"Happy Meal?" Alfred membuka pembicaraan saat makan pertama kali.

"Tentu saja! Happy Meal kali ini sedang mengeluarkan koleksi Avengers. Aku sudah mengoleksi semuanya, kecuali Iron Man. Dia paling sulit didapatkan olehku hiks" mulut Amelia cemberut sambil tangannya membuka Happy Meal dengan semangat.

"Oke?" Alfred sebenarnya ingin bicara banyak soal komik namun dia bisa dibilang masih merasa canggung.

Perempuan yang bersemangat untuk mendapatkan mainan koleksi dari Happy Meal, ia keluarkan semua isinya dengan cepat. Ketika tangannya mengambil benda yang diantisipasi, mukanya langsung cemberut karena bukan _figure _mainan keinginannya. Laki-laki rambut pirang dengan pakaian spandek didapatkan.

"Aww… aku dapat Cap lagi! Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku dapat dia. Memang Captain America Avengers sekaligus karakter Marvel paling kusukai tapi kalau sampai 10 kali? Maaf Steve, aku bakalan bilang tidak diharapkan, maaf!" Amelia melakukan gerstur meminta maaf pada plastik mainan karakter, Alfred mau tak mau jadi terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, kenapa malah tertawa begitu?" Cemberut Amelia malah bertambah, Alfred hanya nyengir.

Alfred memberanikan diri untuk membicarakan topik komik akhirnya, "yah… cukup jarang perempuan suka karakter dari komik. Tapi, apa kau cuma suka Marvel? Bagaimana dengan DC?"

"Memang jarang yang suka komik, bahkan kolega laki-laki dari negara lain juga suka bilang kalau kesukaanku ini terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Hei! Komik itu seru tahu! Terus tentang kesukaanku, dua-duanya aku suka. Aku tak mempermasalahkan mau itu DC atau Marvel karena dua-duanya _awesome_ kau tahu? Di DC aku suka Batman dan Superman, Batman karena dia keren dan Superman seperti Captain America yang punya semangat Amerika. Lalu, di Marvel kesukaanku itu sudah pasti Captain America. Oh mungkin juga Hawkeye? Black Widow?" sekarang Amelia malah sibuk berbisik pada dirinya sendiri karena bingung menentukan karakter yang disukai di Marvel selain Captain America.

"Uhh…" sekarang laki-laki yang memulai pembicaraan jadi merasa dilupakan jadi dia memilih mulai makan burgernya.

Amelia berhenti bergumam sendiri dan sekarang ikut mulai makan dimulai dari Happy Meal, "oh yah aku lupa malah sibuk sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu? DC atau Marvel?"

Alfred berhenti mengunyah dan menelan makanan, "Marvel karena lebih banyak yang membuatmu merasa… 'oh yah, aku mengerti perasaan mereka!' Seperti itu"

"Kau benar. Apalagi seperti Spiderman, dia suka diberi pilihan untuk jadi masalah dan yah… orang yang tidak mau menyerah. Dia hebat padahal masih muda"

Mata Alfred berbinar, "yup! Disalah satu _issue _waktu itu dia terkubur reruntuhan? Itu… benar-benar hebat dan mengingatkan kalau dia memang masih muda dan kata-katanya, membuat merinding. Jangan menyerah katanya." Tapi mengucapkan kata jangan menyerah membuat Alfred langsung tutup mulut dan tatapannya langsung dilempar ke luar. Ia juga jadi memilih memakan burgernya sekarang dengan gigitan besar.

Melihat Alfred tiba-tiba diam memunculkan rasa kebingungan bagi Amelia. Ia menyelesaikan burger keju dalam sekali lahapan.

"Akhirnya kau bicara banyak, kukira dirimu akan membosankan seperti orang-orang di tentara kebanyakan. Jadi kesukaanmu Spiderman yah? Ayo lanjutkan. Kenapa malah tidak dilanjutkan? "

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pirang sebahu berhasil membuat Alfred tersedak. Cepat-cepat dirinya meminum soda untuk membantu makanan masuk ke kerongkongan dnegan benar. Untung saja tidak sampai menyangkut di tenggorokan.

"Uhuk-uhuk. Tidak apa-apa, hanya… yah, seperti itu lah"

Amelia sudah menghabiskan ketiga burger keju, sekarang hanya tersisa kentang goreng.

"Hmm… biar kutebak, ada apa dengan kata-kata 'jangan menyerah' Alfred F. Jones?" Senyuman terpancar dari perempuan di depan Alfred terlihat ada maksud usil. Matanya juga menatap tajam tapi bukan menakuti, seperti menanti kejujuran laki-laki rambut pendek lawan bicara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita selesaikan makannya. Aku sudah lama tidak datang ke festival di sini. Sudah selesai kan sarapannya?" Alfred berdiri duluan, ia berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir setelah membereskan sisa makanan. Amelia hanya bisa cemberut, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab membuat kecewa.

Amelia juga mengikuti sehabis membersihkan bekas makan. Ia masih memasang wajah cemberut dan menghentakan kakinya untuk menambah kesan sebal saat jaraknya dekat dengan posisi di mana Alfred berdiri. Laki-laki pirang yang ikut dengannya hanya menatap Amelia, kali ini berkesan bersalah karena tak enak sudah meninggalkan.

"Oke, tadi selain tak sopan juga… kenapa?" Amelia masih manyun, sepertinya sang atasan tidak akan pergi sebelum Alfred menceritakan permasalahan pribadi.

Alfred menghela nafas, perempuan satu ini benar-benar seram. Tatapannya, gayanya, dan terutama bagaimana dia dengan mudah menekan hingga ia sendiri merasa bersalah(hei! Di mana-mana, orang justru tersinggung saat seseorang berurusan dengan masalah pribadi). Bisa dibilang tatapan seorang ibu diberikan ke anaknya yang menunggu kejujuran sang anak.

Alfred mulai menggaruk kepala tak gatal, "itu cuma… yah… bisa dibilang kata-kata yang terlalu berhubungan denganku akhir-akhir ini"

"Berhubungan denganmu? Jangan bilang di tempat kau ditempatkan ada pembullyan?" Amelia mendengus sebal, ia paling tidak suka namanya perundungan!

"Woah! Bukan… Bukan itu, Amelia! Tapi memang secara harfiah banyak orang mengatakan aku lebih baik menyerah"

Mata perempuan rambut sebahu di depan Alfred membesar, "HAAAH? Itu lebih buruk malah!"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudnya. Aku disuruh menyerah maksudnya dalam mencari saudara kembarku, dia hilang tiga tahun yang lalu di daerah konflik, Suriah… dia, bagian Angkatan Darat" Alfred menunduk, ia sebenarnya sudah lelah menceritakan perihal ini karena pasti selalu respon sama berulang-ulang. Dimulai dari respon simpatik atau tadi, lebih baik dia relakan saja sang saudara kembar yang tak mungkin masih hidup.

"Nama saudaramu siapa?"

Alfred mengaku tak memperkirakan respon Amelia. Malah pertanyaan tentang nama si saudara kembar, tidak ada kesan simpatik juga dari nada diucapkan.

"Na-namanya Matthew. Korporal Matthew Jones..." jawabannya dikeluarkan Alfred pelan.

Balasan Amelia? Ia terdiam lalu menutup mata terlihat seperti mencoba mengingat. Untuk apa diingat? Pangkat Mattie (nama penggilan dari Alfred) tidak begitu tinggi sehingga tidak mungkin Amelia tahu secara personal.

Amelia membuka matanya, "biar kutebak, dia rambut pirang, matanya berwarna biru gela-ah tidak seperti ungu dan ada bagian mencuat juga hanya saja dia ke bawah. Berbeda denganmu yang ke atas?"

"Yah! Itu dia, tunggu... Kau tahu Mattie!?" Alfred sekarang hanya bisa melebarkan mulut tak percaya

Amelia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebar ala Hollywood seperti saat bertemu pertama kali dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Aku akan cari dia sampai ketemu di Suriah nanti saat dikirim ke sana minggu depan"

"Kau mau mencari Matthew!? Tapi… tapi semua yang ada di atas bilang aku harus menyerah saja karena… karena tidak bisa menemukan dia di sana. A-apa kau bisa?" Alfred mengaku, ia memang selalu optimis Matthew di luar sana, di tempat konflik. Tapi Matthew kalau pun ditemukan, kemukinan selamat cukup kecil.

Tatapan matanya sendu dan ini disadari Amelia.

"Hei, kenapa malah sedih?"

Alfred menelan ludah, "tapi… tapi kemungkinan dia selamat..."

"Hei, aku percaya orang-orang Amerika itu kuat oke? Jangan bilang kau tidak percaya saudara kembarmu tidak kuat pula. Jangan merendahkan saudara sendiri, oke? Aku juga punya saudara kembar dan dia walaupun perempuan juga tahan banting loh!" Amelia menepuk pundak Alfred dengan lembut.

"Kau punya saudara kembar juga, Amelia?"

"Yup, dia Madeline Williams. Orang Kanada yang super duper menyeramkan kalau benar-benar marah"

Alfred hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kembar beda nama keluarga? Lalu beda kewarganegaraan juga?"

Amelia terlihat berhenti sebentar, "alasan kenapa kami punya kewarganegaraan dan nama keluarga beda itu seperti benang kusut, sangat ruwet. Percayalah!"

"… Oke?"

"Hehe. Sekarang perasaanmu sudah baikan, ya? Berarti tujuan kita selanjutnya ialah Festival Musim Gugur Tacoma. Aku tak sabar melihat labu raksasa!" Amelia melompat-lompat kecil di tempat. Antusiasme yang mau tak mau membuat perasaan Alfred sedikit membaik.

Alfred juga menyadari kalau Amelia tidak mau membicarakan perihal nama belakang si perempuan beserta saudara kembar memilih untuk melupakan. Ia tidak mau dianggap orang sok dekat. Jadi, ia ikuti perempuan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Seperti tadi, setelah sabuk pengaman dipasang dengan benar, mobil Cadillac langsung meluncur meninggalkan restoran cepat saji.

"Umm… kalau aku boleh tanya, Matthew bagaimana orangnya?" Di perjalanan menuju lokasi festival, Amelia kembali bertanya tentang saudara kembar Alfred.

"Dia orangnya pendiam bahkan volume bicara cukup pelan, kalem tapi pengertian. Dia punya banyak opini bagus jadi sering dijadikan tempat curhat. Bisa dibilang sifatnya cukup berbeda dibandingku" senyuman mulai terkembang di bibir laki-laki di samping Amelia, ekpresi wajah penuh nostalgia muncul.

"Pasti berat saat saudaramu hilang..."

Alfred hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong sekaligus menghindari tatapan Amelia, "ya… memang sangat berat."

Keduanya memilih untuk menutup pembicaraan dengan keheningan. Hanya saja, keheningan ini tidak ada kesan kaku, hanya suasana melankolis mengisi.

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya sampai di lokasi di mana fsetival musim gugur berada. Seperti festival dengan tema musim pada umumnya di Amerika Serikat, festival kali ini berhiaskan musim gugur. Selain warna yang dipenuhi oranye hingga kecokelatan, daun-daun gugur dan labu-labu berbagai macam ukuran juga ada. Banyak _stand_ menjual berbagai macam hal berdiri.

"Kuharap ada _deep fried oreo _di sini!" Kedua mata biru Amelia langsung sibuk melihat ke dagangan tiap _stand, _berharap makanan yang diinginkan dijual.

Alfred yang berdiri sekaligus mendengar perkataan Amelia di sampingnya hanya bisa mangap tak percaya, "kau mau makan lagi?"

"Hei, saat di festival… Makanan itu jadi prioritas oke? Apalagi makanan festival itu terbaik. Oh aku tak sabar makan pie labu rumahan! Atau… atau… lebih baik beli permen karamel? Atau kuki? Semoga festival di sini makanannya banyak macamnya!"

Tanpa basa-basi atau pemberitahuan, tangan Alfred ditarik oleh perempuan yang menemaninya ke festival. Alfred hanya bisa berteriak kaget saat tangan ditarik dengan tenaga penuh.

"Amelia, tenang- woah!"

Sayangnya permintaan Alfred tak di dengar. Kedua orang Amerika yang jadi pengunjung langsung mendekati pemukul lonceng, sebuah permainan kecil yang sebenarnya terkenal akan diatur oleh pemiliknya sehingga hampir tidak ada orang berhasil membunyikan lonceng di atas.

"Hah! Lihat, Alfred. Ada pemukul lonceng juga. Kukira tak akan ada di sini" Amelia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggul, matanya menatap pemukul lonceng dari bawah ke atas.

Alfred tersenyum canggung dan mendekati Amelia, tangannya diangkat mendekati bibir untuk gestur berbisik. "Amelia kau tahu kan maninan di festival macam begini biasanya sudah diatur oleh pemiliknya jadi kemungkinan berhasil itu hampir mendekati tidak mungkin?"

Amelia justru makin memperlihatkan cengiran percaya diri dan mengangkat jempol kanannya, "aku tahu tapi tenang saja Alfred! Kalau aku menang, kau boleh memilih benda apa saja di display"

"...Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kan? Laki-laki biasanya yang akan memberikan souvenir ke teman perempuannya saat di karnival" gumam Alfred pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Alfred hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, "tidak ada apa-apa"

"Hmm… Aku ingin menang agar mendapatkan souvenir sebagai bukti kalau kita pernah berkencan di Festival Musim Gugur." Amelia mengerlingkan mata dengan centil.

Alfred hanya bisa membiarkan rona merah kembali ke mukanya karena lelucon yang sama diutarakan saat di mobil.

Amelia berjalan mendekat _stand _pemilik pemukul lonceng. Jalannya terlihat percaya diri sekali, Alfred berakhir memilih mengikuti di belakang dan menonton perempuan benar-benar ingin mencoba pemukul lonceng. Setelah membayar sebanyak dua dollar, ia mendapatkan dua kesempatan.

Amelia mengayunkan pemukul kayu seolah sedang berlatih mengayunkan stik golf. Entah bertujuan apa dan setelah berkali-kali dilakukan, ia berjalan gontai ke tempat pemukul.

Ia pukul dengan santai, sayangnya hanya sampai setengahnya besi yang jika mengenai lonceng di atas akan membunyikannya.

"Sayang sekali Nona, anda belum beruntung" komentar penjaga _stand_.

"Tenang dulu, Tuan! Masih ada satu kesempatan lagi!" Amelia sekarang mengepalkan tangan kanan.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang memiliki kesan santai saat memukul, wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dan ia angkat pemukul dengan cukup tinggi.

Dengan tenaga lebih besar, besi meluncur dan tepat bertemu dengan lonceng di atas. Ini mengagetkan penjaga _stand _juga Alfred yang berdiri memperhatikan. Khusus untuk Alfred, terlihat pergerakan di kerongkongan.

"Oke, Nona. Anda boleh memilih salah satu souvenir..."

Amelia membalikkan badan dan menatap Alfred, "ayo Alfie, pilih salah satu suvenir!"

Alfred memperlihatkan senyuman terpaksa, lalu apa itu nama panggilan untuknya? Alfie? Merasa kalau terlalu lama berpikir, ia berakhir menujuk secara asal souvenir yang dipilih.

Sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk labu kuning sekarang telah berpindah dari display kaca ke tangan Amelia untuk kemudian ia berikan satu pada Alfred.

"Hehe, Cukup menyenangkan jalan-jalan bersamamu, Alfred. Apalagi ini sudah pasti terakhir kalinya kita bertemu" cengiran Amelia lebar, tak ada kesan sedih berbanding terbalik dengan kata-kata yang diutarakan.

"Eh apa?"

"Iya, ini bakalan jadi terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku bakalan sering bertugas dan pindah-pindah"

"O-oke?"

"Dan aku berjanji saudaramu pasti bisa kembali lagi!"

Alfred hanya terdiam, dia tak membalas tapi Amelia dilain pihak hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Oh ya, mari kita nikmati wahana dan makanan di festival ini sebelum malam dan dingin. Aku ingin coba sebanyak mungkin. AYO!" Sekali lagi perempuan sebahu menarik laki-laki yang datang ke festival bersamanya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Alfred tidak terlalu protes dan pasrah mengikuti si perempuan dengan semangat tinggi.

Kedua orang berbeda postur dan gender terlihat berjalan mengunjungi tiap _stand _maupun wahana yang tersedia di festival Musim Gugur, dimulai dari permainan kecil seperti menembak hingga _carousel _mereka kunjungi sampai kaki mereka tak berhenti untuk beristirahat. Seperti kaki juga, kedua tangan mereka tak pernah berhenti memegang makanan maupun minuman untuk dinikmati selagi berkeliling.

Waktu terlewati begitu saja, terlihat di langit mulai ada semburat oranye dari arah barat. Alfred dan Amelia sekarang berada di bagian terakhir dan ujung festival musim gugur, pameran hasil bumi. Pameran barang-barang hasil panen ini juga bersamaan menjadi bazaar dengan harga miring. Alfred merasa tertarik dengan beberapa sayuran dan buah-buahan segar nan ranum berakhir membeli untuk dibawa ke rumah. Amelia hanya terlihat membeli sebasket apel merah yang langsung dimakan.

Keduanya terhenti di bagian _display _buah-buahan maupun sayuran yang memiliki keunikan. Dimulai dari bentuknya yang unik (lihat! Ada wortel berbentuk manusia sedang jongkok! Kata Amelia dengan antusias) hingga ukuran ekstra besar (kali ini labunya sampai setinggi anak SD kelas 3!? Dengan takjub Alfred melebarkan mata).

Setelah puas, keduanya sekarang berakhir di parkiran festival. Senyuman yang jelas diperlihatkan Alfred dan Amelia menjukkan keduanya cukup puas walaupun lelah.

"Umm… terima kasih atas hari ini Amelia, aku benar-benar bersenang-senang" Alfred menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mendekati mobil. Sedangkan untuk Amelia, ia hanya membalas perkataan laki-laki yang menemani dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hehe, aku lebih senang mendengarnya… lalu tentang saudaramu-"

Alfred hanya mengangkat alis kanannya, ia memperlihatkan gestur lanjutkan perkataanmu.

"Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan dia ke sini, ke tanah ini. Apalagi dia warga negara Amerika Serikat… tanggung jawabku untuk mengembalikan warga negara Amerika Serikat ke tanah air. Dengan cara apapun, walaupun… walaupun kemungkinan selamat sangat kecil."

Alfred hanya bisa membuka mulut namun menutupnya, terlihat dari wajahnya ia mencari kata yang pas untuk membalas perkataan Amelia.

"Jangan berjanji kalau tidak ditepati."

Keduanya terdiam, Amelia yang awalnya terhentak dengan omongan Alfred langsung tertawa keras.

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku, _Boy_?" Gaya bicara Amelia berubah, awalnya hanya standar penduduk Amerika Serikat langsung berganti ke aksen _Southerner._

"Umm..."

Amelia mendekati Alfred bahkan sampai menginvasi ruang pribadi laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat. Terlihat sekali kedua bola mata Amelia memancarkan tatapan tajam seperti saat sidak kemarin.

"Aku selalu berani berjanji karena akan kutepati."

Amelia membalikkan badan, "aaah… capai sekali, ayo kita pulang! Dijamin aku langsung tidur saat sampai di hotel nanti."

Alfred tak bergeming, ia masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Dari perkataan Amelia hingga interaksi serta gaya perempuan dengan rambut sebahu yang ia temani secara misterius berganti-ganti.

"Hei, ayo masuk ke mobil! Kita pulang."

Alfred dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak butuh waktu lama, berbanding terbalik dengan gaya mengemudikan mobil saat masih pagi. Amelia membawanya melebihi kecepatan yang diperbolehkan, Alfred sedikit panik karena tidak mau dihentikan oleh polisi namun anehnya sampai berhenti depan rumah tidak ada satupun mobil patroli mengikuti. Tak ingin berlama-lama karena terlalu ngebut, Alfred keluar dari mobil dengan kaki lemas.

"Astaga, Amelia… terlalu cepat" Alfred menyandarkan badan ke samping mobil dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hahahaha cuma segitu saja sudah lemas!"

"Yah… yah terserah..."

Keduanya terdiam. Merasa kalau badan sudah tidak selemas tadi, Alfred berdiri dengan canggung. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan yang memperkuat kesan kecangunggan.

"Aku… err… terima kasih atas semuanya apalagi sudah mau mendengarkanku tentang Mattie-Matthew dan… juga tidak bersimpati maupun mematahkan keoptimisanku" Alfred mengelus bagian belakang leher.

Amelia menunjukkan cengiran ala bintang Hollywood miliknya, "tidak masalah. Oh, jadi kau tidak suka yah kalau ada yang mengasihani atau merendahkan? Sifat yang kuat sekali, Captain Jones"

"Eh… ah benarkah?"

Amelia berjalan mendekat dan seperti saat di parkiran tadi, ia menginvasi ruang personal Alfred hanya saja perbedaannya wajah perempuan tersebut makin mendekat dan akhirnya kedua bibir bertemu.

Mata biru Alfred membesar mencoba mengolah kenyataan kalau sang atasan mencium di bibir. Tapi tak lama, tidak sampai _french kissing_. Hanya ciuman ringan yang langsung saja Amelia mundur.

"Itu bukti kalau aku akan menepati janjiku, Alfred F. Jones sekaligus juga… keberuntungan,"

Amelia membuka pintu mobil, "percayalah. Amerika Serikat tidak akan membiarkan warga negaranya dalam keadaan berbahaya dan kalau dia ada di depanmu juga akan melakukan yang sama saat mendengar saudaramu hilang… tidak mengasihani namun tidak mematahkan perasaan percaya." Omongan panjangnya ditutup dengan kedipan centil dan selanjutnya mobil melaju dengan cepat.

Alfred hanya menatap mobil yang meninggalkan rumahnya dengan keheranan.

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

Pintu rumah milik Alfred F. Jones diketuk dengan keras menyebabkan si empu yang sibuk bermain video games memakai headphone sampai berlari untuk membuka. Ia sebenarnya sudah dua hari tidak tidur karena memang sedang istirahat selama dua minggu untuk selanjutnya langsung dikirim ke daerah konflik lagi.

Saat pintu terbuka, kedua matanya menangkap sepasang laki-laki dengan pakaian militer berdiri tegak.

"Captain Alfred F. Jones?" Tanya salah satu tentara

"Ya, itu aku."

Sebuah surat diberikan tanpa basa-basi, kedua tentara langsung mohon pamit.

Nah, Alfred sekarang berada dalam dilema. Pertama, karena biasanya saat ada tentara mengantar surat itu berarti berita buruk. Berita buruk ini memiliki arti bahwa seseorang di kesatuan memang dikonfirmasi gugur. Itu berarti, Matthew sang saudara kembar besar kemungkinan ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa.

Tapi, ada tapinya di dilema yang dirasakan Alfred sekarang. Biasanya kalau berita duka, pengantar surat tidak akan langsung pamit. Mereka biasanya akan menunggu untuk "menghibur" keluarga yang ditinggalkan dan ini anehnya surat langsung diberikan begitu saja lalu dua orang tentara mohon pamit.

Alfred menelan ludah dan membuka surat dengan cepat. Ia baca isi surat dengan cara _skimming _sehingga hanya poin penting ditangkap otak, dan langsung bola matanya terbelalak kaget.

Tanpa bicara banyak, ia langsung memakai baju seadanya yang penting pantas (hanya berupa kaos abu-abu berlogo USAF plus jaket warna hitam, celana jeans ditambah sneakers warna putih). Ia langsung kunci pintu rumah dan melesat kecepatan tinggi dengan mobil ke pangkalan militer.

Sesampainya di pangkalan, ia melihat kerumunan orang dari keluarga tentara sudah memenuhi landasan pacu. Banyak keluarga saling berpelukan dengan para tentara. Ini berarti sekarang adalah pemulangan. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau hari ini pemulangan pasukan, tapi kenapa dia diberikan surat? Ada apa?

Kedua mata birunya mencari orang atau kemungkinan buruk berupa peti kayu dengan foto sang saudara kembar di antara kerumunan. Tenggorokannya sudah beberapa kali menelan ludah.

Hingga akhirnya kedua mata biru menangkap sesosok laki-laki di mana di lengan terdapat tandu warna biru. Seperti dirinya, laki-laki dengan tandu di tangan kanan hanya memakai kaos bedanya berlogo US Army. Wajahnya mirip dengan Alfred, hanya saja rambutnya panjang bahkan tidak sesuai dengan aturan potongan rambut dalam militer. Di bagian dagu terlihat bersih seperti baru saja melakukan cukur. Paling khas dari laki-laki berwajah mirip dengan Alfred ialah sebuah rambut menciut ke bawah dan bola mata warna keunguan.

"Matt- MATTIE! MATTHEW WILLIAMS JONES!" ia berteriak, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Langkah kaki untuk mendekati orang yang dipanggil makin lama makin meningkat kecepatannya hingga ia benar-benar berlari.

"Astaga, _Oh God…_ Mattie! Kau… kau hidup!" Alfred memeluk laki-laki tersebut dengan tenaga penuh.

"Ow… ow… Al, tolong jangan peluk aku dengan tenaga penuh begini. Tanganku bisa-bisa remuk" suara orang bernama Matthew ini pelan dan ia mencoba melepas pelukan Alfred yang terlalu erat.

Mata Alfred berkaca-kaca, "maaf. Tapi, astaga… Matt. Kau… kau hilang selama beberapa tahun dan… _Oh my God_"

"Ahahaha… maaf membuatmu khawatir"

Alfred menatap aneh sang saudara, "hei. Kau yang hilang malah minta maaf… dan astaga, Amelia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya"

"Eh? Amelia… apa dia Amelia Jones? Seperti nama keluarga kita?"

Alfred hanya mengangguk walaupun ekspresi takjub dicampur senang menjadi satu.

"Dia… yang menyelamatkanku di tempat penahanan. Dia… dengan mudahnya membunuh semua teroris yang menjadikanku tahanan mereka"

"Apa?"

"Dan dia berjanji kalau akan memulangkanku dengan selamat ke Amerika Serikat. Dia bahkan membawa _humvee _tanpa kawalan dari pasukan. Hanya satu orang yang menemani, seorang tentara wanita Kanada berambut panjang dikuncir. Orang yang menemani Mayor Jenderal Jones juga sama menakutkannya dalam bertarung."

Alfred geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penjelasan panjang Matthew.

"Oh ayo kita pulang, kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali, _Brother. _Sepertinya makanan saat disekap tidak enak ya?"

"… kau itu parah yah sama orang yang kena malnutrisi. Aku sebenarnya belum boleh pulang selama seminggu untuk dirawat dulu, Alfred"

"Ah..."

Seseorang dengan pakaian formal milter yang lengkap dan mengenakan jaket bomber khas orang dari kesatuan angkatan udara hanya berdiri menjaga jarak diantara kedua bersaudara. Matthew pertama kali yang melihat orang itu, merasa kalau Alfred tak diperhatikan lagi malah ke sampingnya, ia ikut memindahkan pandangan.

Mata biru bertemu dengan mata biru.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Captain Alfred F. Jones? Aku akan memegang janjiku"

senyuman lembut berkembang di bibir Alfred, "… terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ini tugasku sebagai United States of America."

Kedua mata dari saudara kembar Jones hanya bisa melebar, disaat mereka kebingungan Amelia langsung berjalan mundur. Menyadari kalau perempuan itu meninggalkan mereka, Alfred langsung mencoba mendekat. Namun kerumunan keluarga besar yang sedang berpelukan karena orang tersayang telah kembali ke tanah air menghalanginya.

Setelah kumpulan keluarga tersebut pergi, di hadapannya hanya memperlihatkan kumpulan orang-orang yang tak sesuai dengan perempuan tadi. Kedua matanya sibuk mencari ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tak ada perempuan rambut pirang yang tak sesuai dengan peraturan militer soal gaya rambut.

"… America, huh? Tak kusangka kata-kata _America the beautiful_ itu nyata." Gumam Alfred pelan.

* * *

Author: dan berakhir Alfred nyoba masuk bursa jenderal bintang empat cuma buat ketemu America tapi sayang, dia nggak ketemu lagi. Seharusnya sekalian nyoba jadi Secret Service, Alfred! Dijamin ketemu

Alfred: … di dunia lain aku yang jadi America? Whaaaat?

Author: Di dunia lain juga kamu jadi raja, ada yang jadi orang 'jahat' dan lain sebagainya

Alfred: multiverse itu pusing

Author: Tapi seru! Yah, udahlah. Author mau pergi. Daaah!


End file.
